dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultima Arena 3: Ashtok VS Salem
Welcome to Ultima Arena. Last time, we were supposed to see two soft drink mascots face off, but that didn't work out. But since I've gotten a request to do this particular matchup, here's our next battle to debate. Ashtok, The Slumbering Dragon King! & Salem, The Ancient Grimm Queen! Which of these 2 Big Bads will survive this encounter? I guess there's only one way to find out... LETS GET TO IT! Ashtok Personal Information Full Name- Ashtok Age- Unknown (As Old as Time) Height- 6'0+ (Human) 15'0+ (Dragon) Weight- 200+ pounds (Human) 10+ tons (Dragon) D.O.B- Immemorial Father/Mother- None Brother- Kothsa (Deceased) The Dragon King Weapons Dragon Claws (Possessing 4 arms in his Dragon Form & having claws on his 2 legs as well, Ashtok has no less than 30 claws to rip apart all who oppose him) Dragon Broadsword (The dragonbone broadsword Ashtok wields in his upper right hand) Dragon Sabre (The dragonbone sabre Ashtok wields in his lower right hand) Dragon Katana (The dragonbone katana Ashtok wields in his upper left hand) Dragon Shortsword (The dragonbone shortsword Ashtok wields in his lower left hand) Double-Bladed Dragon Broadsword (Gained in Dragon King Form) Double-Bladed Dragon Sabre (Gained in Dragon King Form) Double-Bladed Dragon Katana (Gained in Dragon King Form) Double-Bladed Dragon Shortsword (Gained in Dragon King Form) Powers Godlike Conditioning (Strength, Speed, Durability, & Stamina) Nigh-Omniscience Nigh-Omnipresence Willed Flight (Can fly with just his will alone, even without his wings) Cosmic Teleportation (Can teleport on a cosmic scale, even to other multiverses) Cosmic Sensory (Can sense energy on a cosmic scale, even in/from other multiverses) Mid-Tier Regeneration (Roughly on par with Deathstroke's healing factor) High-Tier Immortality (Nearly impossible to damage effectively without possessing godlike power) Vacuum Adaptation (Allows Ashtok to breathe while underwater & even in space) Size-Shifting (Can change his own size to be both smaller & bigger) Ergokinesis (Energy) Siphoning Telekinesis Telepathy Mind Reading Mind Wiping Theta Vision (Ashtok can see the souls, & auras, of others) Phasing (Often used to avoid attacks if they're too fast to dodge since its instinct-based activation) Flyrokinesis (Forcefields) Psychic Inducement (Able to psychically induce targets to do his bidding. Not mind control, that's FORCING the target to do your bidding, this is merely SUGGESTING the idea of doing his bidding) Hypnosis (Has hypnotized even the weak-minded, a feat considered to be nearly impossible) Brainwashing (Has brainwashed even the strong-willed into doing his bidding) Possession (Can even affect those who don't have brains, as he's possessed zombies) Curses (Can both inflict curses & remove them as well) Chronokinesis (Time) (Precognition, Foresight, Time Travel, & Time Warps) Spaciokinesis (Space) (Physics, Wormholes, & Multiversal Travel) Astrokinesis (Stars) (Shooting Stars, Black Holes, & Supernovae) White Magic (Healing & Curing Status Ailments) Black Magic (Pyromancy, Hydromancy, Geomancy, Aeromancy, Cryomancy, Electromancy, Photomancy, Umbramancy, & Unimancy) Green Magic (Blindness, Poison, Sleepiness, Silence, Confusion, Slowness, & Petrification) Blue Magic (Note: While Ashtok has never used any Blue Magic, it is implied he knows the spells. However, due to there being no way to know exactly what spells he could use, I will not be giving him this for the fight) Arcane Magic (Fear Magic, Mind Magic, Destruction Magic, & Death Magic) Summoning Magic (Energy Constructs, Illusions, & Necromancy) Magic Immunity Soul Stealing/Absorption (Shown to be done by Ashtok using his claws & blades to slowly absorb souls from the bodies of his opponent, draining them little by little with every physical attack he lands. However, Ashtok was shown to be able to grab & pull souls from bodies on one occasion, while he's in his Dragon King Form. This eventually will lead to the destruction of the target's soul, either annihilating them or turning them into a husk) Pocket Dimension Creation (Can create multiple pockets at once) Techniques Life Steal (Drains the very life energy from every nearby living thing, big & small) Dragon Thunder (A stomp-based shockwave attack that unleashes 2-4 waves when used) Black Shield (An arcane, impenetrable, crystal-shaped, shield that blocks nearly ALL attacks) Meteor Storm (Calls down a volley of meteors from the heavens, raining Hell down on Ashtok's foes) The Dragon's Roar (Ashtok's ultimate attack, a gargantuan, timeline-destroying, blast of his godlike energy that's fired from his mouth) Forms Human (Not his original form, but this will be his starting form for this fight since its his weakest) Dragon (Roughly times 10,000 stronger than his Human Form) Dragon King (Roughly 50,000,000,000 times stronger than his Dragon Form) Salem Personal Information Full Name- Salem Age- Unknown (Estimated to be >1000) Height- Unknown (Estimated to be 5'10-6'0) Weight- Unknown (Estimated to be 170-200 pounds) D.O.B- Unknown Father- Unnamed (Presumed Deceased) Mother- Unknown (Presumed Deceased) Significant Other- Ozma/Ozpin (Reincarnates) Daughters- All Unnamed (Presumed Deceased) The Grimm Queen Powers Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed Superhuman Durability High-Tier Immortality Magic (Magical Blasts, Grimm Arms, Telekinesis, & Applying Force) Grimm Creation & Manipulation Power Stealing (However, it seems to only work on the Seasonal Maidens, making it useless for this fight) Pre-Battle Our stage has been set, the Big Bads are ready to enter! The Soul-Siphoning Dragon, Ashtok! VERSUS The Ancient Queen of Grimm, Salem! LET'S GET THIS FIGHT STARTED! The Battle Location: Salem's Residence Time: N/A Salem & her coup were having a meeting, where she was informed that Ozpin was still alive & that he had gotten one of the relics into his possession. After sending her subordinates out of the room, Salem screamed in pure rage, shattering the windows of the room as a light opened in the sky above the area. From that light, a human-like figure flew down & crashed in though the roof, landing in front of Salem herself & regaining its footing before saying "Nice place you've got here". Salem then glared at the figure & said "Who, are you"? Then the figure said "My name isn't important, but know that I am here to conquer this world". Salem then said "Is that so"? "How convenient, I am looking to do just the same". Then the figure said "Is that right"? Then Salem said "Yes, & how would you like to help me with that"? The figure then sneered before saying "Sorry lady, but I work better alone". Salem then said "Loneliness isn't all its cracked up to be, I can personally assure you that". The figure then said "I take it that you're not just going to surrender, are you"? Salem then shook her head no & said "I will give you one chance to reconsider your battles, or I will destroy you for your interruption". The figure then laughed before breathing a bit of fire onto his right hand & saying "You know, the last person who told me that, they didn't meet a very pleasant end". Salem then glared even more harshly at the figure before saying "You intend to test your might against my own"? "You will fail to defeat me, I cannot die". The figure then said "Is that so"? "Well, then I guess I'll just have to see for myself". Salem then prepared some magic blasts as she said "I have given you your chance to save yourself, & you've failed to use it wisely". The figure then laughed again before breathing some fire onto his left hand & saying "I guess I could use a little fun, lets put you to the test now then, shall we"? "By the way, the name's Ashtok, maybe you've heard of me"? Salem then said, in a cold tone, "No one will remember you once I'm through with you". Ashtok then glared back at Salem as the flames on his hands enveloped his entire arms as he said, in an equally cold tone, "I'll remind you how it feels to know the fear of death". LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE! Salem started by launching the magic blasts at Ashtok while she still stood still with her arms crossed. However, she leaned in a little bit when she saw the magic blasts harmlessly bounce off Ashtok before disappearing into nothingness. Which prompted her to think to herself "Does magic have no effect on him"? "I must try something else to be sure". Salem then tried to restrict Ashtok with Grimm-like arms grabbing him, but they couldn't grip him, they were literally bouncing off like swords hitting a stone wall. This prompted Salem to think to herself "Magic appears to be useless, but how"? "How is he not affected"? Ashtok then finally rolled his shoulders before saying "Are you finished with the magic show yet"? "Because I am not impresses in the slightest". Ashtok then launched a fireball at Salem, who blasted it with a magic blast in mid-air, destroying both projectiles before she herself created some Beowolves to assist her. As the pack closed in on Ashtok, he spun around in a circle while radiating fire, burning them to ashes before launching another fireball towards Salem, who avoided the fireball & then created some Ursa to come to her aid. The Ursas all charged Ashtok & began swiping him multiple times, knocking him around the room a few times, before he finally grabbed one & lifted it above his head, where he then tossed it flying at Salem, catching her off-guard & hitting her, knocking her through the door, where her subordinates were waiting, very confused as to what was happening. Then, more Ursa were thrown through the walls near the door, launching them outside as Ashtok dashed out of the room & slammed a heavy overhanded fiery punch on Salem's forehead as she stood up, crashing her into the ground & leaving a gaping crater. Ashtok then turned to the others & they all seemed to be quite terrified of him. Ashtok then said to them "Leave, unless you want to die as well". Ashtok then launched a huge fireball down the crater, causing the ground beneath himself to crumble as he jumped to another, stable, piece of the floor. As the subordinates ran away in fear from Ashtok, the whole area shook as Salem erupted from the ground & started using telekinetic force to cause parts of the fortress to become crushed & explode, dropping a part of the ceiling on Ashtok! Salem then said to her fleeing subordinates "There is nothing left for you to fear, now get back here". "All of you"! However, as the subordinates turned to look, one of them saw something behind Salem. "Um, milady"? "You may wish to turn around..." Salem glared at him before turning around & seeing the piece of the ceiling flying towards her as Ashtok stood there, bleeding a bit, but starting to glow with embers around him. Salem used the Grimm Arms to catch the piece of the ceiling & then tossed it back at Ashtok, who leaped right at it & shattered it with a shoulder tackle as he crashed into Salem & began to wail on her with viscous strikes. However, Salem appeared to be mostly unharmed by the strikes, as she soon threw Ashtok off her & then created a King Taijitu, a gigantic snake, that wrapped itself around Ashtok before swallowing him whole! Salem then seemed to relax a bit as she said "Finally". "There will be much work to be done here, to fix the damages". However, the snake then began to puff out a bit as smoke began drifting out of its mouth! Salem noticed this & then said "What"? "But how"? Then the snake suddenly exploded & Ashtok stood inside his Dragon Form! As Ashtok towered over Salem & her underlings, he said to her "That was just a mortal shell, this is my original form"! Ashtok then summoned the Dragon Blades & equipped them as Salem growled a bit. Ashtok then used his Dragon Thunder technique, causing shockwaves to knock everyone off-balance except Salem, who was using telekinesis to allow herself to float above the ground. Salem then began directing all of nearby Grimm to come to her aid. As literally thousands of Grimm appeared around Ashtok, he just laughed & said "These pawns of yours are nothing to me"! He then waved his hand, causing the Grimm's eyes to change from red to blue as they soon began to all turn back towards Salem, who was confused & said "Why aren't you going after him"!? Then Ashtok said "Because I've possessed them all, they serve my will now"! Salem then screamed in anger again, causing shockwaves to form around her, blasting all of the Grimm away, while Ashtok walked right through it & then grabbed her off the ground in a crushing grip! Ashtok then flew into the sky with Salem as he said "I'm going to savor this, your destruction is at hand"! However, as Ashtok flew around, Salem used some of the Grimm arms to grip the ground, slowing Ashtok down & eventually stopping him from pulling her any further. Then, while Ashtok was distracted, Salem used telekinesis to repel herself off Ashtok, causing her to fall towards the ground, where she accidentally impaled herself on a sharp rock! Ashtok used his blades to cut through the arms before he suddenly crashed down onto Salem, smashing her through the entire sharp rock formation & causing a huge earthquake! Then, Ashtok reached down into the crater & pried Salem's injured body off the rock before saying to her "Death comes for you now"! Ashtok then impaled her with 2 of his blades at the same time, but it seemed to do almost nothing to her. Confused, Ashtok said "Why didn't that finish you off"? He then placed one of his hands on Salem's head before starting to read her mind, discovering her immortality & curse. "So that's the source of your strength, huh"? "I think its high time you finally die, don't you agree"? Ashtok then charged his fist with a purple fire before placing it on Salem's chest, the purple fire burning her very soul as Ashtok sealed away her magic! Ashtok then started taunting Salem as a huge shadow passed by overhead, causing Ashtok to stop as he felt a somewhat familiar energy & said "Now that is quite interesting, interesting indeed". Then the giant Grimm dragon, the Wyvern, flew towards Ashtok & breathed fire on him! Ashtok was completely unhurt however, as he's immune to magic. Ashtok then dropped the injured Salem on the ground & turned to face the Wyvern as he cracked his knuckles & said "Now this should be a fight to remember"! The Wyvern then breathed more fire at Ashtok, who took it with no issue before grabbing it head-on as it flew by, forcing it down to the ground before stabbing a sword into its left eye. Ashtok then turned to see Salem standing up, injured still, which caused him to say "Still able to fight"? "Let's take care of that". Ashtok then pulled the sword from the Wyvern & flew towards Salem, stabbing her with all 4 blades as he held her in the air above the area, for all to see! Ashtok then began pulling on the blades in different directions, inflicting tremendous pain on Salem as the Wyvern struggled to regain its footing, but was stumbling. Ashtok then slammed Salem on the ground & pried his swords from her body before grabbing her by her hair & lifting her off the ground. He then undid her curse, causing her pale white skin to start to regain color as she screamed in agony from all of the pain catching up to her. Ashtok then said to her "You should have stayed inside that tower, all of this would've been prevented that way". Then, as the Wyvern flew towards Ashtok, its maw wide open, Ashtok glared at it & back at Salem before saying "I think he's hungry". Ashtok then tossed Salem into the air, where she flew up into the stratosphere as he stopped the Wyvern's advance with just a single hand. Then, Ashtok grew even larger as he entered his Dragon King Form! Ashtok then punched the Wyvern so hard, he knocked it backwards & it was completely stunned, caught in a loopy phase that it would take some time to escape from. Ashtok then teleported backwards & began to charge a blast from his mouth, The Dragon's Roar! He then fired the gargantuan blast from his mouth as Salem fell from the sky, blasting her with it in mid-air, knocking her into the open maw of the Wyvern as the blast carried both her & the Wyvern backwards as it's intensity grew more & more, disintegrating both the Wyvern & Salem along with the entire continent that used to be Salem's domain! When the dust settled (ha ha, pun), Ashtok was in the air above a gigantic crater where a continent once stood, rapidly filling up with water. Ashtok then look around, seeing a world for him to conquer, so he said "This world shall do nicely"! Ashtok then flew back to the ground & returned to his Human Form just as someone in a red cloak arrived & said "Uh, excuse me sir, but do you happen to know what happened over here"? Ashtok then sighed before saying "Really"? "Who are you supposed to be"? "Little Red Riding Hood"? KO! Reasoning This battle, honestly didn't have very much to debate. This battle is a rather rare occasion where it LOOKS extremely one-sided & it IS extremely one-sided. But, for the sake of argument, lets go over who wins what categories & why Ashtok takes this fight as easily as I claim he does. First off, strength. Lets make this one simple, Salem has superhuman strength while Ashtok has godlike strength, Ashtok wins both lifting strength & striking strength rather easily since he's AT LEAST 1000 times more powerful than Salem in his HUMAN form. Moving on to speed, not only is Ashtok faster than light, whereas Salem has shown nothing to suggest the same, Ashtok's the only one who can teleport as well. Durability was only interesting because neither of them can really be harmed without godlike power being utilized against them. However, only Ashtok actually has the godlike to harm Salem, so he wins durability. Intelligence wasn't even a question. Sure, Salem is AT LEAST 1000 YEARS OLD, but Ashtok's existed since the DAWN OF TIME & has NIGH-OMNISCIENCE. Skill follows the same formula as Intelligence, Ashtok took Skill just as easily since he's been around longer. And then there's the only category that matters in the end, killability. This was the ONLY category where I actually had to think a bit before I could decide who would win it. Both Ashtok & Salem have some kind of loophole that makes killing them, temporary or permanently, nearly impossible. In Ashtok's case, he can ONLY be slain by the sword Death Bringer, which was used to seal him before in the past as well. The only saving grace for Salem is that she's been CURSED to never die. However, only one of them has a way to negate the other's loophole. While Salem has no way to possibly get her hands on Death Bringer, since she's not a reality warper, Ashtok COULD remove her curse & make her able to die again, like he did in the fight to finish her off. Now, you may be saying "But Dio, that curse was placed by the God of Light's pool, surely Ashtok can't remove someone else's curse"! But I'd like to point out that the curse was placed by a godlike being's pool, & Ashtok is a godlike being, they're roughly equal in terms of authority. Now, just to show how pointless that arguing against that is, here's another, foolproof, way that Ashtok could end Salem. Ashtok can also read minds, which Salem hasn't shown to have any resistance to, & travel through both Time & Space. Why does this matter, you may ask? Well, let me put it to you this way, once Ashtok realizes that Salem isn't dying, he's going to try to figure out why by reading her mind. Reading her mind, he'll know where she's from & how she became immortal, giving him all the information he'd need to travel to Remnant & then back in time to BEFORE she was ever cursed & destroy her then. The power difference between these 2 is irrefutable at this point, I can barely consider Salem state-level while Ashtok is, at bare minimum, timeline-level. Now, don't mistake my words for hatred, I actually like both of these characters quite a bit, I'm just very blunt when it comes to facts & debates. And please let me be the first to point out that, as of right now, there's not that much information known about Salem aside from a backstory & a few powers. She may have other powers, some kind of weapon, & maybe even a second form of some kind. In other words, if Salem is revealed to have more to her in later seasons, then I'll gladly redo this fight to see if my verdict still holds up. (Like I said, I'll do rematches if I find a good enough reason) Salem really tried her best, she sure pulled out all the stops. But Ashtok just handed her a one-way ticket to the dining cart! The Winner Is: Ashtok NEXT TIME ... Category:Ultima Arena Category:Fights